Bleib bei mir, John!
by Hiddlestoner4ever
Summary: Ein kleiner Johnlock Oneshot. Spielt nach der zweiten Staffel, nachdem Sherlock wieder zurück ist. Ohne Mary! Enjoy it.


„Verdammter Vollidiot.", fauchte ich und sprang Sherlock, in die Themse nach. Mein Mitbewohner hatte es wieder einmal geschafft sich zu stark in einen Fall hineinzusteigern, war durchgedreht und wollte nun wissen wie der Täter es geschafft hatte, sich von der Tower Bridge zu stürzen, ohne jeglichen Schaden davonzutragen. Er hatte sich einfach fallen lassen, bevor ich ihn aufhalten oder hinein stoßen konnte. Wenn ich ihn schon nicht ins Verderben stürzen konnte, würde ich ihn wenigstens retten. Als ich ins Wasser eintauchte, kämpfte ich mich an die Oberfläche und entdeckte ein paar Meter neben mir Sherlock, der leblos im Wasser lag. Dieser Soziopath versuchte wieder einmal mich zu verarschen. Ich schwamm zu ihm hinüber und schubste ihn wütend. „Sherlock! Ich weiß, dass Sie sich nur Ohnmächtig stellen." Als er sich nicht rührte, schubste ich noch einmal gegen seinen Rücken, doch er bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Ich fühlte seinen Puls, welcher nicht zu spüren war.

Augenblicklich war all meine Wut verraucht. Ich wurde ganz ruhig und drehte Sherlock auf den Rücken, damit er nicht erstickte. Danach zog ich ihn an das Ufer der Themse, was mich den Großteil meiner Kraft kostete und begann eine Mund-Zu-Mund-Beatmung. Nachdem ich ihn beatmet hatte, massierte ich sein Herz und begann wieder mit dem Beatmen. „Komm schon Sherlock!", rief ich verzweifelt, als ich erneut eine Herzmassage durchführte. Ich wiederholte, den Vorgang noch zwei weitere Male und fühlte dieses Mal wieder wie sein Puls kräftiger schlug, worauf Sherlock aufschoss und einen Schwall Wasser erbrach. „Oh, John.", der CD sah mich ausdruckslos an. „Was ist passiert? Haben Sie mich gerettet?", fragte er völlig unbeeindruckt. „Was passiert ist?!", ich geriet erneut in Rage. „Du wärst beinahe gestorben, du Idiot und JA, ich habe dich gerettet!", herrschte ich ihn an. „Warum tust du das? Ich will dich nicht erneut begraben müssen. Einmal war genug. Ich habe es schon das erste Mal kaum verkraftet." „Ich wäre schon nicht gestorben, John.", sagte Sherlock, welcher offensichtlich nichts dagegen hatte von mir geduzt zu werden und sprang auf die Beine. Ich richtete mich ebenfalls auf und fuhr ihn wütend an. „Du wärst BEINAHE gestorben. " „Wenn du mich nicht gerettet hättest!", wie er es sagte klang es vorwurfsvoll.

„Das war schlimm genug! Hast du eine Ahnung wie viel du mir bedeutest?!Ich werde nicht auf ewig da sein um dich zu retten, Sherlock!" Zwar wünschte ich mir es wäre anders, doch irgendwann wäre ich es leid Sherlock jeden Tag zu sehen, er würde niemals mehr als ein Freund sein, obwohl ich mir sehnlichst wünschte es wäre anders. Seit mehr als drei Jahren war ich nun in Sherlock verliebt und er schien keine Notiz davon zu nehmen, oder ignorierte geflissentlich jedes Anzeichen dafür. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als Sherlock ruckartig stehen blieb, sich zu mir umdrehte um mich unergründlich zu mustern, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte und in Richtung Straße ging, vermutlich um ein Cap zu rufen. „Hey, was tust du?", rief ich dem selbst ernannten Soziopathen nach, obwohl ich es wusste. Als er mich hörte, blieb er stehen und drehte sich genervt seufzend um. „Nach was sieht es aus John?", rief er gereizt. „Ich will in einem Cap nach Hause fahren."

Als wir in der Bakerstreet angekommen waren, zwang ich Sherlock sich, in Decken gewickelt, auf die Couch zu setzen und Tee zu trinken, während ich ein Bad einließ, da Sherlock mit 32,5C° eine Unterkühlung hatte, musste er sich dringend in der Wanne aufwärmen. „Sherlock dein Bad ist eingelassen. Ich sage es gleich im Voraus. Keine Widerrede. Du wirst dieses Bad entweder freiwillig nehmen oder ich zwinge dich dazu. Du kannst es dir aussuchen." Mein Mitbewohner sah mich mürrisch an, währenddessen er mit den Decken um seine Schultern durch das Wohnzimmer, beinahe trotzig, an mir vorbei stapfte und mir im gehen „Warum kommst du nicht gleich mit in die Badewanne, dann hätte ich wenigstens Spaß daran." zurief. Ich blieb erstarrt stehen, jedoch nicht ohne Sherlocks Schmunzel zu bemerken und starrte ihm perplex nach. Wie gerne ich dies getan hätte, aber es nicht tat und mich stattdessen in meinen Sessel setzte um ein Buch fertig zu lesen von welchem Sherlock mich heute in der Früh losgerissen hatte. Es dauerte ein Weile, bis ich mich konzentrieren konnte, doch da tauchte auch schon wieder Sherlock aus dem Bad aus, worauf ich sofort seine Körpertemperatur maß. „35,5C°. Das ist zwar noch etwas zu wenig, doch um Längen besser als zuvor. Ich schlage vor du legst dich jetzt ein Weile hin. Morgen Früh werden wir dann weiter sehen."

Ich bemerkte wie er mir etwas entgegnen wollte, doch ich zeigte nur auf sein Schlafzimmer und sagte, mit bedrohlichem Unterton:"SOFORT." „Nur wenn du dich zu mir legst.", verlangte Sherlock von mir und kam auf mich zu. Ich stand an die Theke gelehnt da. „Was ist in dich gefahren, Sherlock?", fragte ich verblüfft. „Nichts. Was sollte sein?", fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und kam ein weiteres Stück auf mich zu. Nun stand er direkt vor mir, gegen mich gepresst unsere Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Nicht einmal wenn ich gewollt hätte, wäre ich dazu fähig gewesen ihn nicht zu küssen, also zog ich ihn zu mir hinunter und überwand die Distanz. Zärtlich legte ich meine Lippen auf Sherlocks, erwartend er wurde mich wegstoßen, doch er zog mich enger am sich heran und ließ seine Zunge über meine Lippen gleiten, welche ich äußerst gern willkommen hieß und mit meiner eigenen liebkoste. Ich krallte meine Hand in die schwarzen, weichen Locken von Sherlock, während unser Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch mussten wir von einander ablassen. Nun war es unvermeidlich dem CD in die Augen zu sehen, denn ich vermutete ein Experiment dahinter, weshalb ich etwas misstrauisch war. Sherlocks Augen zeugten nur von Zufriedenheit und Glück, was mich ein wenig beruhigte. „Du denkst ich führe ein Experiment mit dir durch." Er schwieg eine Weile. Vermutlich erwartete er eine Antwort, welche ich ihm nicht zukommen ließ. „Du liegst falsch.", sagte er schließlich und ich schloss ihn erleichtert in die Arme. Er schien ebenfalls in Kuschellaune zu sein, den er schloss auch seine Arme um mich. „Komm.", ich nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn, in richtung Schlafzimmer. „Bleibst du bei mir, John?" Der Blick den er mir zuwarf erinnerte mich an ein trauriges Kleinkind.

„So oft du willst."


End file.
